Hier moins qu'Aujourd'hui
by Sakura-pupuce
Summary: Depuis qu'elle a quité le cocon familial,Sakura a bcp mûri.Oui,elle est bien loin à présent de l'ado rebelle et instable qui,pendant des annés a cherché à séduire Lionel,le fils de sa bellemère! Mais comment faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'ele a changé !
1. Chapter 1

**HIER MOINS QU'AUJOURD'HUI…  
**

_Ben voilà, je sais que pour ce fan fic, je suis en retard même très en retard…Et je m'excuse !  
Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même car j'ai mis tout mon cœur à l'écrire !  
Gros bisous et bonne lecture…  
Caro…_

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

L'espace d'un instant, Sakura crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre quand elle reconnut l'impressionnante silhouette de son beau-frère qui s'approchait à grandes enjambées de son lit.  
Sakura pense : Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas pu me retrouvée !  
Hélas, la jeune fille se trouvait momentanément dans l'incapacité de se lever et de s'enfuir – ce qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de faire dans d'autres circonstances. Impuissante, désespérée, elle se contenta de recouvrir son corps du drap blanc, rêche par excès d'amidon, du lit d'hôpital sur lequel elle se trouvait allongée.  
La voix : Sakura, enfin te voilà !  
La voix exprimait à la fois un immense soulagement et une sorte de rage contenue. Comme ce timbre familier avait manqué à Sakura ! Un espoir insensé la submergea. Si Lionel l'avait recherchée, sans doute cela signifiait-il qu'il éprouvait un sentiment pour elle ?  
Sakura d'un ton faussement désinvolte, les yeux braqué sur le visage de son interlocuteur à la recherche d'une trace de tendresse qui serait venue confirmer son hypothèse : Hello, Lionel !  
Elle n'en trouva aucune. Au contraire !  
Lionel tranchant : Tu rentres à la maison ! Immédiatement !  
Par réflexe conditionné, Sakura esquissa un geste pour se lever ; mais, se reprenant aussitôt, elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Il allait falloir faire comprendre à Lionel que le temps où il la traitait comme une gamine irresponsable était révolu ! Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison, et elle était désormais devenue une femme avec laquelle il devrait compter. Son égale.  
Sakura : Rentrer ? Jamais ! Il n'est pas question que je retourne dans une maison qui n'est plus la mienne.  
Sakura essayait d'afficher une détermination qu'elle était loin d'éprouver. L'accident de voiture qu'elle venait de subir la laissait meurtrie, traumatisée, terriblement affaiblie.  
Lionel froidement : Je ne suis pas venue ici pour discuter. Tu rentres à la maison, un point c'est tout !

Sans autre forme de procès, il ouvrit le placard et commença à en retirer les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient, les entassant en désordre sur le lit.  
Sakura en s'enfonçant encore plus sous les draps : Tu ne peux pas me forcer à te suivre !  
Lionel : Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui m'en empêchera !  
Sakura : Les médecins !!!  
Sakura pense : Les autorités de l'hôpital ne le laisseront certainement pas m'emmener contre mon gré !  
La jeune fille lança un regard désespéré en direction de la porte vitrée, mais personne ne semblait prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans sa chambre.  
Lionel avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres : Tu te trompes ! Tout est arrangé avec eux et, crois-moi, ils sont ravis que quelqu'un te prenne en charge. Maintenant, assez tergiversé : habille-toi et plus vite que ça !  
Il poussa les vêtements sortis du placard dans la direction de sa belle-sœur avec une moue désapprobatrice.  
Lionel : Tes goûts en matière de vêtements semblent avoir beaucoup changé, dis-moi !  
De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas sa nouvelle façon de s'habiller. Sakura s'empara d'un T-shirt et d'une jupe et les serra contre elle d'un geste possessif. Certes, ils ne portaient pas la griffe des grands couturiers, mais elle les avait payés de ses propres derniers, sans solliciter l'aide de personne ; et c'était là l'important, à ses yeux.  
Sakura, fixant ostensiblement le luxueux costume de son vis-à-vis : Je n'éprouve plus le besoin de porter des vêtements de grandes marques pour m'imposer.  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules, imperturbable.  
Lionel : Je n'ai, pour ma part, jamais eu recours à de tels artifices. Mais il est vrai que j'apprécie la qualité…  
Sakura : La qualité ! Qui ne l'apprécie pas ? Encore faut-il pouvoir se l'offrir…  
Les mâchoires de Lionel se crispèrent et ses traits se durcirent.Lionel : De quoi te plains-tu ? Il me semble que ton père s'est montré plus que généreux à ton égard en te dotant d'une allocation…  
Sakura : Je n'y ai pas touché !  
Deux ans auparavant, sur un coup de tête, refusant de se soumettre à la volonté paternelle, la jeune femme avait en effet quitté la maison familiale. Pas question pour elle d'aller parfaire son éducation dans une école française spécialisée dans l'enseignement des bonnes manières !  
Ce refus avait fait grand bruit au sein de la famille, et Lionel – elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier – n'avait rien fait pour la soutenir, bien au contraire.Lionel étonné : Ainsi, tu n'as pas utilisé l'argent de ton père ? Dieu du ciel, Sakura, mais quand donc cesseras-tu de faire mourir d'inquiétude ceux qui t'aiment ?  
Sakura, indignée : Telle n'était pas mon intention !  
La remarque de Lionel la blessait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Avait-il donc une si mauvaise opinion d'elle, pour la croire capable, en toute connaissance de cause, de faire souffrir son père qu'elle adorait ?  
Lionel : Tout cela n'a plus d'importance, puisque je te ramène à la maison. Je vais m'occuper personnellement du renouvellement de ta garde-robe.  
Sakura : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, merci. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à retourner à la maison alors que je n'en éprouve pas le désir !  
Elle mentait. Certes, l'idée de vivre de nouveau sous le même toit que Lionel lui était insupportable, et la blessure occasionnée par le conflit qui l'avait opposée à son père et à sa belle mère était loin d'être refermée – mais malgré cela, elle ne rêvait que de retourner dans le cocon familial.  
Lionel : Crois-moi, Sakura, tu vas m'obéir, et plus vite que ça !  
Sakura : Désolée de te contredire, très cher, mais je ne suis pas un chien égaré qu'on ramène à la niche ! J'ai désormais ma propre maison, un travail …  
Lionel : J'ai eu trop de mal à te retrouver, Sakura. Je ne quitterai pas cet hôpital sans toi !  
Lionel se tenait à côté du lit, magnifique dans sa veste à la coupe parfaite et à sa chemise d'un blanc impeccable. Il semblait que nulle force au monde ne pourrait ébranler sa détermination. Sakura connaissait hélas trop bien cette composante du caractère de son beau-frère, pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter à ses dépens.  
Sakura, espèrent ainsi gagner du temps : Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?  
Lionel : J'ai engagé un détective privé. Il fallait que je te retrouve à tout prix !  
Sakura : Pourquoi ?  
Lionel détourna le regard, et elle éprouva l'impression fugitive qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais, très vite, il se reprit et répondit avec une certaine impatience :  
Lionel : Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard. Je souhaite quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible !  
Sakura sentait la nervosité la gagner. Son père était-il au courant des démarches de Lionel ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la chercher lui-même ? Etait-il toujours en colère contre elle, en dépit des nombreuses lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées afin d'obtenir son pardon ?  
Sakura : Où est père ?  
La question, pourtant banale, amena un changement subtil dans l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Pendant un court instant, celui-ci semble perdre de sa superbe.  
Sakura insista : Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'envoie ? Désire-t-il vraiment que je rentre ?  
Lionel : Je trouve cette soudaine considération pour les désirs de ton père très émouvantes, Sakura, mais un peu tardive. Je t'accorde quelques minutes pour t'habiller, pas une de plus !  
Sur ces mots, Lionel tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.  
Blessée, humiliée, Sakura resta tout d'abord un long moment immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie, de toute substance. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait rêvé de renouer avec sa famille… Un affreux pressentiment, cependant, l'avertissait qu'elle devait rentrer à la maison. Quelque chose était arrivé – elle en était certaine.  
Tel un automate, elle se mit en devoir de s'habiller. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit dans le couloir, Lionel l'examina longuement avant de lui demander, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix :  
Lionel : Tout va bien ?  
Enfin, il manifestait un semblant d'intérêt pour son état de santé !  
Sakura, en haussant les épaules : Ca va.  
Lionel, en s'emparant de la main de Sakura comme s'il craignait qu'elle finissent par partir en courant : Alors en route !  
A ce contact, le pouls de Sakura s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés et la même émotion la bouleversait toujours lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en la présence de cet homme.  
Seigneur, avait-elle fait tout cela pour rien ?

_Voilà le premier chapitre est fini ! Ben dite moi ce que vous en pensez. La suite ne va pas tarder, elle sera là la semaine prochaine…  
Gros bisous à tous…  
Et merci...__  
**Sakura-pupuce….**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**HIER MOINS QU'AUJOURD'HUI**

_Ben_ _voilà le second chapitre... Mais avant merci à tous et toutes pour vous reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir..._

_Réponse à quelques reviews:  
**Caro40 : **Merci pour ton com... Ben voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture...Bis.__****_  
_**Chyna-Girl :** Cela m'a fait plaisir de savoir que ce premier chapitre t'a plus, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant même plus!!! Bonne lecture. Bis._  
_**Laura :** Beaucoup de questions en tête à ce que je vois !!! Mais pas toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre...Malheureusement ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Bis ._  
_**Coventgarden: **Ben voici la suite...Et bonne lecture._  
_**LolaMalefoy :** Désolée pour mon retard, mais voici le second chapitre... et le troisième ne tardera pas, il sera là Jeudi... Alors merci pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait très plaisir... Bonne lecture. __Bis._  
_**Spicycocktail :** Merci pour ta review... Ben enfin Lionel est le demi-frère de Sakura, donc le fils de la belle-mère de Sakura... Bonne lecture et si tu as d'autres questions, ben existe pas! Bis  
**Milene123 :** Merci pour tes encouragements !!! Et le fait de voir aue tu aimes ce que j'écris m'a fait extrêment plaisir... Alors pour ta question comme je l'ai dit a Spicycocktail, Lionel est le demio-frère de SDakura, donc le fils de la belle-mère de Sakura...Voilà bonne lecture ! Bis.  
**Orya :** Oui, elle était amoureuse de lui, mais le sera-t-elle toujours?! Pour savoir, il faudra que tu lises la suite !!! Bonne lecture ! Bis.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!!! Laissez quelques reviews et à jeudi pour le troisième chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIS..._

_**CHAPITRE 2 :**  
_

Le trafic était dense à cette heure de la journée mais, conduite d'une main de maître, la Ferrari se fraya aisément un passage parmi les nombreux véhicules, et bientôt la ville disparut derrière eux. Lionel poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et sembla se détendre.

La campagne alentour respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Les routes qui, dès le début de l'été, regorgeaient de touristes étaient, à cette époque de l'année, parfaitement désertes. Les prés étincelaient d'une mince pellicule de givre blanc, et les arbres dressaient leurs branches dénudées vers le ciel gris à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Seule trace de vie dans ce paysage désolé : une rangée de corneilles perchées sur la haie en bordure de la route. Elles attendaient, avec cette patience infinie qui caractérisent les oiseaux prédateurs, que quelque lapin imprudent se fasse écraser par une voiture…

Un long frisson parcourut le corps de Sakura. Le temps gris, la nature figée, s'harmonisaient à la perfection avec ses pensées moroses. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture n'était d'ailleurs pas faite pour les égayer, loin s'en fallait. Peu à peu, un mur impalpable semblait s'être érigé entre Lionel et elle.

Sakura pense : A quoi pense Lionel ? Revit-il, comme moi, notre dernier entretien ? Je me souviens, quant à moi, de chaque seconde de cet instant fatidique…

Grâce à une petite annonce dans le journal, la jeune femme avait trouvé un travail et, sa valise à la main, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la maison paternelle. Alors qu'elle traversait le hall, Lionel avait brusquement surgi devant elle et l'avait arrêtait par le bras.

Lionel : Sakura, je t'en supplie, ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Personne ne désire ce départ… même pas toi !

Sakura : Ah oui ! Que sais-tu de mes désirs, Lionel ? Qui s'en préoccupe ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'inscrire à cette école, à l'étranger, sans me demander mon avis. Je vois enfin clair dans votre jeu, à toi et à ta mère ! Vous avez tout fait pour convaincre mon père de m'envoyer étudier en France afin de mieux vous débarrasser de moi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette maison où personne ne m'aime !

Lionel : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous t'aimons tous, au contraire, mais…

Sakura : Mais vous n'avez qu'une seule et unique préoccupation : m'éloigner ! Voilà une bien curieuse façon de me manifester votre amour !

Elle le défiait de toute sa hauteur, en proie à une fureur sans nom. Au lieu de voler à son secours, de prendre sa défense, Lionel avait affirmé trouver l'idée de cette école française excellente, prouvant ainsi qu'il désirait, lui aussi, envoyer au loin une demi-sœur qu'il trouvait trop encombrante.

Lionel, les mâchoires serrées : Comme à ton habitude, tu parles sans réfléchir et tu dis n'importe quoi ! Contrairement à ce que tu affirmes, nous t'aimons tous beaucoup. Plus que tu ne le mérites, d'ailleurs, car tu n'es qu'une idiote écervelée qui croit tout savoir et qui ne sait rien !

Sakura faillit s'étrangler de rage. La sentant sur le point d'exploser, Lionel changea alors de tactique et se fit conciliant.

Lionel : Essayons au moins de discuter ! Si tu ne veux pas aller dans cette école, il y a sûrement une alternative et …

Sakura : En effet, il y en a une et une seule ! Celle que j'ai choisie : je quitte la maison et je vole de mes propres ailes.

Lionel éclata d'un rire sonore

Lionel : Voler de tes propres ailes ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule ! Sais-tu seulement ce que cela signifie ? Comment peux-tu espérer te prendre en charge alors que tu n'es encore…

Sakura, l'interrompit, ivre de colère : …qu'une gamine, oui, je connais le refrain ! Tu te trompes et je le prouverai ! Je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans, ne l'oublie pas ! Ce la fait de moi une adulte !

Lionel : Alors essaie de te comporter comme telle !

Sakura : C'est ce que je fais en quittant cette maison !

Sur ces mots, elle s'empara de sa valise et, lui tournant le dos, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Lionel fit une ultime tentative pour la retenir. La rattrapant, il lui barra la route et chercha son regard.

Lionel : Personne ne compte donc à tes yeux… même pas moi ? Je …

Sakura retint un instant sa respiration, espérant qu'il prononce enfin ses mots qui, seuls, auraient pu l'inciter à rester. Il n'en fit rien.

Sakura, le cœur à l'agonie : Toi moins que quiconque, Lionel ! J'espère ne plus avoir l'occasion de te retrouver sur mon chemin. Jamais !

Comme si elle l'avait frappé en pleine face, Lionel s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle hésita. Il aurait suffi qu'il la rappelle, qu'il prononce son nom pour que… mais Lionel resta silencieux. Sakura sentit son regard lui brûler la nuque, mais ne se retourna pas. Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues, tandis que la porte se refermait sur elle d'un claquement sec.

Lionel tout de go, la ramena brusquement au temps présent : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Aussi, si cela ne te dérange pas…

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il gara la voiture devant une petite auberge au bord de la route. Sakura lui fut néanmoins reconnaissant de cet arrêt. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une voiture depuis son accident ; et dès le départ de l'hôpital, une peur diffuse s'était emparé d'elle, soumettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Lorsqu'elle mit son pied à terre, quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour maîtrises le tremblement nerveux qui l'agitait.

Lionel ne lui proposa pas son aide – qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs refusée. Déjà, il se dirigeait à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée, et la jeune femme dut presque courir pour le rattraper.

Lionel aussitôt à l'intérieur en lui désignant une place près de la cheminée : Installe-toi là-bas. Je vais commander deux repas et du café. Nous en avons besoin.

Trop fatiguée pour résister, Sakura approuva d'un signe de tête et, tout en prenant place près du feu, suivit des yeux la longue silhouette élancée qui se dirigeait ver le bar. Lionel possédait une démarche racée, élégante, qui attirait vers lui tous les regards dès qu'il se déplaçait. Sakura frémit, en proie aux sentiments les plus contradictoires. Pendant les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler, elle s'était peu à peu persuadée que le temps finirait par la guérir à tout jamais de l'amour insensé qu'elle éprouvait pour le fils de sa belle-mère. Et voilà que, se retrouvant devant lui, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Les flammes dansaient, joyeuses, dans la cheminée, et réchauffaient peu à peu son corps glacé. Bientôt, Lionel vint en silence s'asseoir en face d'elle, et peu après, une serveuse souriante déposa devant eux les deux steaks frites et la salade qu'il avait commandés.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Sakura venait de dévorer en un temps record le contenu de son assiette, son compagnon s'exclama, amusé :

Lionel : Eh bien, quel appétit ! Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait un véritable repas ?

Sakura aussitôt sur la défensive : Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien ! J'ai toujours suivi un régime équilibré….

Depuis son départ de la maison paternelle, au sein de l'organisation humaine pour laquelle elle travaillait, elle luttait pour que des hommes, des femmes et des enfants puissent se nourrir à leur faim. Engagée, à l'origine, pour occuper un poste subalterne, elle avait très vite gravi les échelons, pour se retrouver coordinatrice des activités de l'organisation. Militante convaincue et passionnée, Sakura avait changé avec le temps son mode de vie de façon radicale. Détestant le gaspillage, elle se contentait bien souvent de repas frugaux.

Lionel, laissant courir un regard sceptique sur la mince silhouette : Hum… un régime équilibré qui ne t'a laissé que la peau sur les os !

Lionel, après un instant : Nous ferions bien de reprendre la route, il me tarde d'arriver à la maison.

De nouveau, Sakura perçut de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Lionel.

Sakura : Tu me caches quelques choses, Lionel ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Lionel : Plus tard !

Sakura : J'ai le droit de savoir !

Lionel : Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! Je suis fatigué, toi aussi, et…

Sakura : Je veux savoir !

Lionel : Maintenant stop ! Nous partons !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lionel se leva et s'emparant avec fermeté de la main de sa compagne, l'obligea à le suivre. Sakura tenta plusieurs fois de se libérer – sans succès. Alors qu'ils parvenaient à la voiture, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Prise d'un soudain vertige, elle vacilla. Lionel la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Lionel : Sakura ! Saki, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura balbutia : Je… j'ai mal à la tête…

Une terrible migraine lui vrillait les tempes. Les cachets contre la douleur que lui avait administrés l'infirmière le matin ne faisaient plus leur effet.

Lionel l'aida à prendre place sur le siège du passager. Alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour fixer la ceinture de sécurité, sa main, par inadvertance, frôla sa poitrine. Il resta un moment immobile, comme tétanisé, puis referma la boucle d'un coup sec. L'instant suivant, il prenait place derrière le volant.

Lionel : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger ! Je te ramène à la maison, le Docteur Russel va s'occuper de toi. Les médecins de l'hôpital m'ont assuré que ton état n'avait rien d'alarmant. Tu as subi un choc, mais tu t'en remettras vite.

Il se dégageait de Lionel une force tranquille, apaisante, et Sakura ne demandait qu'à se laisser bercer au son de sa voix rassurante. Incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre la fatigue qui la terrassait, elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa aspirer dans une sorte de gouffre sans fin.

_ Suite jeudi avec le chapitre 3 !!!_

_Bis..._


End file.
